the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffin
Puffin *Why Should I Love? Everyone I Love Dies.* ''~Puffin's Thoughts in Strange's Cave Description Species: Icewing/Mudwing Appearance: She Mostly Looks Like an Icewing, But She Has Brown Freckles Scattered Across Her Nose and Cheeks. Her Feet and Legs Are Solid Brown With Her Upper Legs Having Brown Dapples, Making it Look Like She's Stepped in Mud. She Has Mudwing Bumps on Her Tail Instead of Icewing Spikes. She Has Chocolate Brown, Mudwing~Like Eyes. She is Also More Muscular Than an Average Icewing, But Has a Sleek Build Otherwise. She is Primarily White, Other Than Her Brown Markings. She Has Regular and Chocolate Diamonds Implanted in Her Wings. Scars: She Has Many Scars on The Base of Her Tail Where Bullies Attacked it, Since It's a Weak Spot. Her Wings Have Dented Scales Where The Bullies Pulled The Gemstones Out and Scars on Her Neck Where They Tried to Choke Her With Her Rank Necklace. Personality: She is a Sweet, Bubbly Dragoness Most of The Time, But When Faced With The Death or Possible Death of a Loved One, She Loses Her Normal Personality and Becomes a Crying, Cowering, Whimpering Version of Her Usual Self. Family '''Igloo The Icewing' --- Relation: Mother Status: Deceased Description: She Was a Silvery White Icewing With Sleek Build and Blue Underbelly. She Had Icy Blue Eyes. She Had Sapphires and Diamonds Planted in Wings. ---- Mosquito The Mudwing --- Relation: Father Status: Deceased Description: He Had a Mud Colored Back and a Cream Colored Underbelly. He Had Amber Eyes. ---- Cougar The Icewing/Mudwing --- Relation: Sister Status: Deceased Description: She Was The Exact Opposite of Puffin. She Pretty Much Looked Like a Pure Chocolate Brown Mudwing With White Freckles Scattered on Her Nose and Cheeks and Pure White Lower Legs With White Dappled Upper Legs That Made Her Look Like She'd Stepped in Snow. She Had Icy Blue Eyes. ---- Prince/General Chill The Icewing/Seawing --- Relation: Boyfriend Status: Alive Description: Not Sure, Anyone Who Knows Can Fill it in ---- Petal The Rainwing --- Relation: Adoptive Daughter Status: Alive Description: She is a White Rainwing With Black Markings And Wings Like Those of a Zebra Swallowtail Butterfly. She is Smaller Than an Average Rainwing and Her Horns Are More Like Antennae Than Horns. She Also Has a Flower Vine Growing Around Her, Starting at Her Neck and Wrapping Around Her to The Base of Her Tail. (She Was One of Deathspirit's Experiments. She Has Zebra Swallowtail and Vine DNA in Her.) Backstory Ice Kingdom This is Where She Spent The First Seven Years of Her Life. Since Her Hatching, She Was in The Sixth Circle and The Other Dragonets Wouldn't Let Her Forget it. Every Chance They Got They'd Attack The Base of Her Tail or Hold Her Down and Tear The Gemstones Out of Her Wings. A Few Times, They Even Used Her Ranking Necklace to Try and Strangle Her, Giving Her The Scars on Her Neck. Her Mother Had a High Rank, so Her Home Life Wasn't That Bad. While Igloo Wasn't Directly Punished For Mating Outside The Tribe, But She Knew That How Puffin Was Treated Was Her Punishment. It Saddened Her That Her Dragonet Had to be Punished For What She Did, Especially Since She Had to Watch Puffin Come Home Everyday With New Wounds and Scars, But She Really Wasn't Prepared For What Would Happen Next... One Day, One of The Bullies Decided He'd Finish Off Puffin Once and For All. So, he Poisoned Her Seal Meat. However, it Wasn't Hers He'd Tainted, it Was Her Mother's. That Night, Igloo Became Violently ill After Dinner, and She Never Got Better. Over The Next Month, She Got Worse, Refusing to Eat and Throwing up Almost Everyday. By The End of The Month, She Was Dead. Puffin Flew Away, Heart~Broken, to The Mud Kingdom. In Much of Her Early Life, She'd Recieved Letters From Her Father and Sister Who Lived There. However, She Wasn't Ready For The News Waiting For Her There... ---- Mud Kingdom Death Seemed to Follow Puffin Around Like a Cloud. When She Reached The Mud Kingdom, She Was Greeted With The News That Her Father and Sister Were Dead. She Stayed in a Small Hut Here For a Year, Getting Over Her Grief and Coming up With a Believable Story For if She Was Asked Why She Was Moving to The Allwings' Island. At The End of That Year, She Moved. ---- Allwing Island Bonus Names Nicknames: Puffles, Puffy Never, Ever Call Her: Dearie, Poppit, The Prince's Precious, or Precious (These Were All Things Strange Called Her.) ---- Food Favorite Foods: Seafood and Boar Least Favorite Food: Seal (Her Mother Died From Poisoned Seal Meat, Why Would She Like Seal?) ---- Places Favorite Place: Where She Met Chill (The Beginning of The Happies Thing in Her Life Right Now) Least Favorite Place: Odds and Ends (Where She Was Dragged to After Being Kidnapped, Informed That The Kidnapper Was Using Her as Bait to Kill Chill, Then Locked in The Creepy Basement, Yes, She'd Love This Place) ---- Goals and Fears Goals: Get Married, Have Dragonets, and Die Having Finally Gotten Hapiness in Life Fears: Strange Disfigurement, Odds and Ends, Caves, The Death/Possible Death of a Loved One, and Loneliness ---- Homes Past Homes: Icewing Kingdom (6th Circle) ~ 7yrs, Mud Kingdom ~ 1yr Current Home: The Allwing Island ---- Scrolls Favorite Scroll: Gemstones and Where to Find Them Least Favorite Scroll: The Seawing Massacre (It's Too Violent For Her) ---- Hobbies Making Recipes, Cooking, Jewelry Making, Treasure Hunting, Exploring, Playing in The Mud, Swimming in Cold Water ---- Dream Pet A Puffin (What Else?) Category:Original Characters